Et si ça me plait à moi?
by Kaitas
Summary: L'histoire se déroule lors de l'épisode trois de l'anim et lève quelques zones d'ombres. Attention Yaoi, lemon, bref il faut pas venir si vous en voulez pas (changement de point de vue à chaque chapitre)
1. Opération POV Shion

Tandis que le scalpel s'enfonçait dans sa chaire, Shion se sentit happé par des forces supérieures aux siennes. C'était donc ça la mort ? Le lit l'avalait et il ne sentait plus le poids de Nezumi sur son dos. Bien qu'il ait les yeux fermés, le monde semblait perdre ses contours comme si la couleur rongeait les lignes. Puis se fut la douleur.

Le feu serpentait dans tout son corps, léchant comme autant de langues mortelles, chacun de ses membres. Il allait sombrer. Shion ne savait même plus s'il hurlait ou non, s'il était vivant ou mort. Puis comme un lointain écho, il entendit la voix de Nezumi. Sa vie se rembobinait-elle sous ses yeux ? Il essaya de se rapprocher de ces souvenirs, car c'étaient les seuls qui avaient du sens, qu'il savait sans mensonges. Mais les mots de Nezumi lui échappaient, sa voix était différente…adulte.

- Shion ! Ouvre les yeux ! Shion !

Puis il se souvint, Nezumi était venu le chercher, le sauver encore une fois. Il lui avait fait quitter le confort de l'illusion pour la lueur douce-amère de la réalité. Cette vie semblait avoir infiniment plus de saveur. Il en avait rêvé de cette vie, comme il avait regretté de ne pas avoir suivit Nezumi, il y a de cella quatre ans. Et maintenant il y était !

- Tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant ! Shion !

- Je veux vivre !

C'était vrai, mais tellement difficile, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La douleur l'aveuglait, mais ça lui permettait de garder contact avec la réalité. Des livres, la table, la lampe à huile, le drap, le genou de Nezumi. Il sentit quelque chose de nouveau et de froid dans le brasier qu'était sa nuque, puis ce fut comme si on lui arrachait le crâne par l'intérieur. Et tout devint rouge. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Nezumi, plus qu'un vague bourdonnement, comme un essaim d'abeilles. Et enfin, il sombra dans le néant.

A l'orée de la conscience, dans les ténèbres les plus profonds, Shion n'était plus que mots sans lecteur, que sensations sans sens. Peut-être était-il en train de renaitre ? Peut-être était-il devenu l'abeille qui l'avait tué ? Car ça ne pouvait être que la mort ou la naissance, ça n'était pas la vie, cat il y a un sens à la vie, il y a des besoins. Hors, il n'y avait ni haut, ni bas, ni blanc, ni noir, ni son, ni bouche pour les émettre. Il sentit quelque chose de fugace comme un mouvement, puis aussi vite il oublia jusqu'à l'avoir noté, jusqu'à savoir qu'il en avait la capacité, jusqu'à ne plus avoir conscience de l'existence. Le temps passa bien qu'il ignora ce que c'était, il lui sembla que c'était ce qui arrivait. S'accrochant à cette pensée, il déroula sa conscience.

Le temps. L'espace. L'univers. La terre. L'océan. Maman. La naissance. La mort. L'oubli. Les souvenirs. L'existence. Les peines. Les joies. Safu. L'amour. Nezumi. NEZUMI !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, il ne voyait rien, mais bouger lui arracha un petit cri. Il avait mal partout, comme s'il était passé sous une voiture. Il bougea à nouveau. Okay, un convoi de voitures. La tête lui tourna un peu quand il s'assit sur le lit. Une lampe à huile dessinait les contours de la pièce de sa lumière orangée. Elle était si tenue qu'on aurait pu croire à une veilleuse éloignant les cauchemars des enfants. Quand le vertige eu disparut, Shion empoigna la lampe à la recherche de Nezumi. Avançant d'un pas, il crut voir un mouvement à sa gauche. Une silhouette se détacha près du mur, ses cheveux blancs trahissant son âge, mais son visage…

Non ! C'était lui ! Comment ? La lampe lui échappa des mains pour aller se fracasser dans un bruit de verre brisé contre le sol. La lumière disparue, mais Shion voyait encore assez son visage pour être horrifier. Il était devenu un monstre ! Les yeux rouges comme le sang, les cheveux comme la morsure de la neige, et cette marque rougissante sous son œil… Il défit en hâte le bandage autour de son cou et jeta à terre ses vêtements. La marque courrait tout le long de son corps, enserrant son cou comme une marque d'étranglement. Il hurla, sa propre vue lui était insoutenable. C'était faux ! Contre nature ! Il aurait voulu disparaitre.

Effondré dans l'obscurité, il se demanda comment partir avant le retour de Nezumi, il ne pouvait pas se présenter à lui comme ça. Et s'il avait été contaminé par l'abeille. Non s'il était vivant c'est qu'elle n'avait pas éclos. Son regard échoua sur sa main, la trainé rosée semblable à une cicatrice montait jusqu'à l'une d'entre elle. C'était dégoutant, inhumain. Il n'y avait rien de tel dans No.6. Pas d'yeux rouges comme la mort, pas de cheveux de neige avant l'âge, pas de visage et de corps défiguré. Il était trop plein de ses horreurs, c'était trop pour lui, les larmes coulaient sur son visage créant de nouvelles marques, accentuant le rouge de ses pupilles qui semblait maintenant contaminé le reste de l'œil. Il se demanda vaguement si ses larmes étaient rouges, elles aussi. Pleurant son malheur sans le vide, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir sur Nezumi.


	2. Hystérie POV Nezumi

Le voyant au sol, il déposa le sac de provision qu'il avait à la main sur le piano et s'accroupit près de Shion.

- Tu as dormi pendant trois jours. Ces marques ne sont que superficiels, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est une malédiction, sanglotait l'autre les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

- Je trouve ça plutôt séduisant, le contra Nezumi ce qui était particulièrement vrai.

- Yamada est mort et moi j'ai survécu c'est mon châtiment ! J'en peux plus !

- Dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je t'ai sauvé pour entendre des bêtises pareilles ! s'emporta Nezumi.

Mais voyant que Shion restait murer dans son délire, il l'attrapa par le bras et sans ménagement le tira pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Tu regrettes d'être en vie c'est ça ? lui hurla-t-il au visage.

- Regarde-moi ! Je suis un monstre !

Du moins c'est ce qui Nezumi compris entre deux sanglots. Voyant que manifestement ce n'était pas la bonne méthode à employer. Il soupira et se radoucit quelque peu.

- Tu devrais voir ça comme des médailles pour avoir survécu.

Tout en parlant, il porta sa main au visage de Shion et passa son doigt doucement sur la chaire rose. On aurait dit de la peau de bébé, manifestement, il n'y avait pas de différence entre ses « deux » peaux. Sa main migra dans les cheveux blanc, ils étaient soyeux et épais, tout le contraire de ce que l'on aurait pu penser ? Il sentit que Shion se détendait, car sa tête se pressait contre sa main. Il ne pleurait plus mais la confusion régnait sur ses traits. Nezumi se perdit dans la contemplation de son compagnon, comme il se l'était interdit ses trois derniers jours. Shion ne pouvait pas soutenir son regard, alors il continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il lui semble assez calme pour lui demander à nouveau :

- Tu regrettes d'être en vie ?

Cette fois Shion n'hésita pas, il tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux flamboyants.

- Je veux vivre.

L'entrain n'y était pas mais il était craquant. Il avait dut se mordre les lèvres en pleurant car elles étaient aussi rouges que ses yeux et tout aussi humides…

Nezumi laissa retomber son bras, se laisser aller ne lui convenait pas. Il se releva sans brusquerie et craqua une allumette contre la semelle de sa chaussure. Il entreprit alors d'allumer la lampe près de la porte. Cette tache ne dura qu'une seconde et la pièce retrouva de ses couleurs. Il comprit alors plusieurs choses, d'une les débris au sol lui apprirent pourquoi il faisait noir comme dans un four lorsqu'il était rentré et les vêtements qui les accompagnaient mirent en lumière le fait que Shion était assez proche de son état de naissance : nu à l'exception de son sous-vêtement. Ces deux constations ne lui firent pas plaisirs, il allait avoir du mal à tenir ses bonnes résolutions. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus la crainte de le retrouver mort, la proximité de son corps était différente… Il faillit rougir à l'idée des caresses précédentes. Mais il garda contenance et lui demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

Pour toute réponse le ventre de Shion gronda. Nezumi lui sourit. Une chose était sûre, lui-même était affamé, le genre d'appétit qu'aucun repas fut-il gargantuesque, ne serait satisfaire.


	3. Chant POV Shion

Shion regardait Nezumi sans comprendre, encore grogy pas ses larmes. L'autre avait retiré sa main pour remettre de la lumière dans leur château de livre. Shion aurait voulu le retenir, car ce contact avait eu le goût de se qui semblait lui avoir manqué toute sa vie. Il comprenait sans y donner sens que c'était Nezumi qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps, et que s'il avait répondu qu'il voulait vivre c'était pour ses moments là, quand leur vie se touchait. Nezumi allumait le réchaud tout en pelant quelques légumes. Il lui jetait de temps à autre un regard en coin et fronçait les sourcils. Shion avisa alors la lampe qu'il avait cassée. Il commençait à en ramasser les morceaux quand Nezumi l'interpella, manifestement mécontent :

- Laisse donc ça, tu vas encore te blesser !

- Nezumi…je…

Mais il le coupa.

- Va plutôt te laver, ou t'habiller, peut importe, je ne veux plus jouer les gardes malades une seconde de plus.

Penaud, Shion s'enfuit vers la salle de bain. Indubitablement, il ne revivrait pas de « ces moments là » de ci-tôt.

Son corps était toujours lourd et c'est avec soulagement qu'il se glissa sans l'eau chaude. Il tenta alors de se détendre et de mettre les choses au point. Il était en vie, défiguré mais en vie. Il croisa son reflet l'eau, ses yeux rouges le mettaient mal à l'aise, mais il avait moins peur. Après tout, Nezumi ne c'était pas enfuit en courant en le voyant. Il avait même dit que c'était séduisant…Le rouge lui montait aux joues, pour s'empêcher de succomber à des pensées coupables, il mit sa tête sous l'eau. Ca ne changeait pas grand-chose à la chaleur de son visage, mais l'uniformité de la pression de l'eau calmait ses nerfs. Il ne fallait pas s'accrocher à ce genre de chose, il avait dit ça pour calmer sa crise d'hystérie. Mais il s'en voulait à présent d'avoir été aussi ridicule, il avait tout loupé avec ses bêtises, et maintenant Nezumi était fâché contre lui. Rien que d'y repenser son cœur battait la chamade. La main de Nezumi, maladroite, dans ses cheveux emmêlés, c'était comme quelque chose de précieux que l'on veut retenir.

Le manque d'oxygène l'obligea a émergé. L'odeur de la soupe n'était pas encore perceptible, il avait le temps. Il entendait au loin des bruits de vaisselle, puis une voix s'éleva, d'abord à peine perceptible, puis claire comme une source. C'était Nezumi, mais ça aurait pu être un ange. A travers les murs, Shion ne percevait pas parole, mais la mélodie semblait passer à travers son corps. Il y avait beaucoup de chose dans cette chanson, de la joie et de l'espoir, mais aussi d'autres choses, comme le doute, la crainte et la mélancolie. Pas de doute, c'était une chanson d'amour, de celle qui vous donne envi de pleurer même si elle est heureuse. Shion sentait d'ailleurs une boule dans sa gorge, il avait envi de joindre sa voix à celle de Nezumi, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que gâcher l'instant parfais.

Il sortit prestement, mais sans un bruit de l'eau. Il prit grand soin de ne pas glisser sur le carrelage froid et attrapa une serviette. A pas de souris, il s'approcha de la porte et l'entrebâilla légèrement pour entendre la suite de la chanson.

- Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendu venir ? demanda Nezumi.

Le cœur de Shion eu un raté, à priori il n'avait pas été aussi discret que ce qu'il avait pensé. Nezumi était dos à lui en train de gouté la soupe, qui dégageait maintenant un fumet agréable.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'être discret, je…

- Menteur.

Il n'y avait rien de méchant dans la voix de Nezumi, elle portait même l'empreinte d'un sourire. Peut-être n'était-il plus fâcher. Plein d'espoir, Shion s'approcha de son ami, car ce n'était que ça n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure… J'ai pété les plombs, je crois que tout ça était trop pour moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça l'était aussi pour moi, plaisanta Nezumi en se retournant.

Il souriait effectivement, de ce sourire légèrement moqueur, mais non moins affectueux, enfin si tenté qu'il en fut capable. Mais en voyant Shion, il disparut pour faire place à son visage de marbre habituel.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de t'habiller ! Vous avez un problème avec ça, vous les gens du 6 ? En plus tes cheveux sont mouillés tu vas attraper froid ! Imbécile !

- Pas besoin d'être aussi désagréable, je venais justement chercher mes vêtements, mentit Shion.

- Dépêche toi alors, la soupe est bientôt prête. Lâcha-t-il dans un soupire.

Décidément, il ne comprenait pas, après tout n'avait-t-il pas sous entendu l'avoir vu nu avec ses souries ? Peut-être que ses marques me dérangeaient finalement ? Non il n'allait pas commencer à penser de manière aussi défaitiste ! Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup sinon. Shion enfila rapidement ses vêtements que son hôte avait visiblement lavés durant son sommeil. Il se rappela alors la chemise qu'il portait en se réveillant, elle devait être à Nezumi, et le caleçon aussi d'ailleurs… Là, plus de doute, il l'avait vu nu, il l'avait même déshabillé…

Sentant encore venir un fantasme déplacé, Shion se gifla intérieurement et s'en fut retrouver le cuisinier.


	4. Différences POV Nezumi

Shion s'assit à ses côtés, enfin habillé, à croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès jusque là.

- C'est une soupe à quoi ?

- C'est la soupe de Macbeth, dans un chaudron fait mijoter un œil de triton, une patte de grenouille et une aile de chauve-souris.

Nezumi s'était senti trop bête aujourd'hui pour ne pas se moquer un peu de son compagnon, ce qui eut en plus l'effet de détendre l'atmosphère. Shion rentra dans son jeu :

- Du coup, non merci, je passe.

- Je plaisante, régale toi.

Et tout deux échangèrent un regard complice. C'était le genre de situation qu'il devrait éviter. Shion avait toujours eu trop d'importance, et maintenant qu'il était là en chaire et en os, il était définitivement trop d'importance, beaucoup, beaucoup trop même. Shion avait gagné contre lui, contre sa raison, il lui tirait des élans de cœurs qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps que ça semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Shion était différent de tout. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, au milieu de toutes ses bêtes à tête humaine. Pas plus qu'il n'avait eu sa place dans cette ruche malsaine qu'était No.6. Et lui-même n'avait rien à faire à ses côtés, il l'avait compris il y a quatre ans, quand Shion c'était endormi sa main chaude dans la sienne. Il était bien trop pure, trop inadapté. Il avait voulu qu'il vienne avec lui car c'était la seule personne digne de confiance qu'il connaissait, peut-être même au monde, pour ce qu'il en restait ça pouvait bien être vrai. Mais il c'était ravisé, Shion ne devait pas être ébranlé par des vérités trop dures pour lui. Il était donc parti seul, sans un regard en arrière.

Enfin pas exactement, dès qu'il avait pu, il l'avait surveillé, pour le protéger, mais que final c'était plutôt devenu de l'espionnage. A l'âge où mes hormones étaient devenues trop insistantes, il avait commencé à le suivre à des endroits et des moments personnels, enfin surtout un, la douche. Franchement Nezumi n'était pas fière de lui sur ce point mais maintenant ça semblait un moindre mal comparer à ce qu'il voulait actuellement. Shion, il voulait Shion et son air d'idiot, et ses yeux désarment. Il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre tout à l'heure, c'était une situation qu'il avait tant de fois fantasmée, qu'elle paraissait presque être habituelle et normale. Chanter l'avait aidé à rester maitre de lui-même et à garder ses bonnes résolutions. En allant l'arracher aux griffes du ministère de la « justice », il avait renoncé à Shion, car il savait qu'une fois qu'il aurait tout abandonné, c'était lui Nezumi qui serait le dernier rempart qui protégerait cette fleur. Il ne pouvait donc pas la cueillir.

- C'est délicieux ! s'exclama Shion après avoir tremper ses lèvres dans la soupe.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose…

« C'est plutôt toi qui est délicieux » songea Nezumi. Enfin il crut l'avoir penser.

- Quoi ? je n'ai pas entendu la fin ? C'est toi quoi ? le questionna Shion de son air candide.

Définitivement c'était l'adjectif qui le définissait le mieux « candide » et lui c'était « idiot ».

- Rien j'ai rien dit, fin i de manger rapidement, et …

Mais il fut interrompu par Shion, plus exactement parles lèvres de Shion ! Nezumi était interdit, ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement et attrapa Shion par les deux bras pour le repousser avant de perdre la tête.

- A quoi du joues ? gronda-t-il.

Shion avait détourné le regard, les yeux brillants, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Haa…bon dieu c'était tellement difficile…

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Nezumi lui savait très bien ce qui lui prenait, ne lâchant pas les poignets de Shion, il prit possession de ses lèvres. L'autre ne résista pas et répondit docilement aux sollicitations de ses lèvres. Nezumi savait ce qu'il avait à faire, lâcher ses bras pour poser ses mains sur d'autres zones plus stratégiques, profiter des ouvertures laisser entre deux respirations pour introduire sa langue et gouter Shion pour de bon, le basculer, abandonner ses lèvres pour son oreille, sa nuque, le déshabiller, le …

Pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'un baiser chaste mais qui devenait brulant. Nezumi passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Shion. Celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche très légèrement dans un gémissement d'approbation. C'était le moment. Mais Nezumi préférait attendre, lui laisser le temps de stopper tout ça. Il attrapa une de ses lèvres, ma mie en contact avec ses dents, la fie rougir avec de légers mordillements. Puis prétextant de respirer, il échappa à l'étreinte de Shion qui s'accrochait comme un noyé à ses vêtements.

- Tu es sûr de savoir ce que ça signifie ? lui demanda Nezumi.

- Bien sur, c'est une manifestation de mon désir de reproduction.

- Tu as conscience que c'est stupide ?

- C'est Safu qui me l'a dit et elle est experte en réaction biologique.

- Parle pas d'elle… soupira Nezumi peu satisfait de la tournure de la conversation.

Il ne pouvait vraiment pas la sentir, comment avait-elle osé se déclarer à Shion ? Et surtout quémander son attention avec aussi peu de distinction que « je veux ton sperme », sérieusement ?! Mais bon, il pouvait bien tolérer sa présence dans une conversation n'elle avait permis à Shion de mettre un mot sur ses sentiments.

- En tout cas, poursuivit-il, c'est idiot, tu veux te reproduire avec quoi au juste ? Tu veux que je te mette enceinte ? Stupidité.

L'idée de Shion avec un ventre tout rond, lui arrache un sourire narquois. Celui-ci s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux, pas démonté pour un sou. Il fronçait les sourcils pour montrer qu'il ne goutait pas à la plaisanterie quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

- C'est peut-être plus que ça alors…murmura-t-il en accrochant ses bras autour de la nuque de Nezumi.

Il savait que Shion attendait une réponse, ou une initiative de sa part. Mais trop de chose était en conflit en lui. Sa haine pour No.6 prenait trop de place, la vengeance était trop absolue pour laisser un autre sentiment le consommé. Shion n'était qu'un passe temps à l'instar des livres qu'il entassait inlassablement. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais c'était trop de risque pour pas grand-chose. Le mater ou profiter de lui était une chose, accepter qu'il se donne à lui avec sentiment en était une autre. Sa raison le lui interdisait, il devait pouvoir être près à se débarrasser de lui à tout moment, et il n'était pas cruel. Nezumi se sentait déjà comme un couteau émoussé lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Shion était la caresse du vent qui vous fait perdre le fil de vos pensées. S'il se laissait aller à la douceur de ses sentiments, le jour où il devra faire face à son destin, il prenait le risque de perdre. Pire c'est peut-être Shion qu'il devrait affronter ce jour là. Cette pensée lui fit mal quelque part au fond de lui, son cœur était douloureux, comme pris de crampe.

- Nezumi ?

Shion le regardait intensément avec ses yeux rouges si différents. Maintenant avec cette apparence, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il était quelque chose d'autre, de plus noble, de plus pure, divin. Les cheveux comme un nuage cotonneux, les yeux rouges comme le dernier soleil, ou comme une pomme, que le long serpent rouge de la tentation effleurait sans pouvoir la croquer.

Faisant délicatement pression sur les coudes de Shion, Nezumi se dégagea de ses bras, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Une nouvelle fois, il caressa la tête du serpent sous l'œil insistant de son compagnon. Il savait qu'il allait le blesser mais il était prêt à ça, pour sa survie, pour leur survie à tout deux. Nezumi prit la voix la plus douce et la plus adaptée à ce délicat moment.

- Shion, tu ne sais rien du monde, absolument rien.

- Mais...

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, un jour nous seront peut-être ennemis, et puis… tu es trop différent.

La sourire de Shion était tombé et semblait être devenu une pierre dans l'estomac de Nezumi.


	5. Larmes POV Shion

Différent, il était trop différent. Toutes les craintes qu'ils avaient vues s'envoler venaient de se trouver fondées. Shion repoussa la main de Nezumi dont le pouce repassait inlassablement sur la marque de son visage. On aurait dit qu'il voulait l'effacer. Une douleur lui contractait le cœur. C'était bien des différent des souffrances de ses derniers jours, pire que l'abeille, pire que d'abandonner sa mère, pire que tout. Il sentit en lui l'hystérie du matin, au bout de ses bras pantelant, ces mains étaient moites. Il ne les regardait pas – il ne regardait rien en fait – mais il aurait juré qu'elles tremblaient.

Shion se demanda vaguement s'il avait eu le même visage lorsqu'il avait repoussé les avances de Safu. Mais une chose était sûr il n'avait pas été assez cruel pour l'embrasser ainsi avant de lui exprimer son refus. Il se releva quittant la chaleur du corps de Nezumi. Il avait envi de partir, de disparaitre même, mais c'était un luxe qui lui était refusé. Il alla plutôt s'assoir contre une des bibliothèques et attrapa un livre au hasard : « Romeo et Juliette » manifestement pas un bon choix. Il garda le livre à la main usant la couverture de ses doigts fébriles. Nezumi entretenait le silence. Il entendit une des souris crapahuter dans un coin, mais ne chercha pas à savoir où. Il fixait la couverture l'esprit vide. Shion voulait parler mais les mots lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois comme pour parler, mais se ravisait. En fait, il ne savait pas se qu'il convenait de dire. S'excuser ? Lui reprocher son baiser ? Partis sans un mot ? Le supplier ? Demander des explications ? En fournir ? Il n'avait pas envi de se justifier, pas plus qu'il ne se sentait la force d'être rabroué de nouveau. Il finit par poser le livre près de lui. Poussant sur ses bras, il tenta de se relever, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, d'être seul. Dehors il pourrait prendre une décision, mais aussi laisser libre court à son chagrin.

- Tu comptes aller où exactement ? l'interrompit Nezumi avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poser la main sur la poignée.

- Dehors, j'ai besoin de voir le ciel, de respirer, des choses comme ça tu vois.

- N'y pense même pas, il fait nuit, mais bon si tu as envi de mourir ça te regarde.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, rétorqua Shion.

Il était agacé, il ne pouvait pas lui fiché la paix cinq minutes ?

- Tu ne sais pas comment c'est.

Le ton de Nezumi était sans réplique, cassant. Shion baisa la tête, les doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée à en devenir blancs.

- J'en ai besoin, je crois que tu peux comprendre ça…

Il entendit un bruissement de tissu derrière lui, et la main de Nezumi recouvra la sienne.

- Je t'accompagne dans ce cas, je pourrais jamais payer ma dette si

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se justifier, se retournant vivement Shion le frappa avec violence dans la mâchoire.

- J'AI BESOIN D'ETRE SEUL ! TU….TU…

Ses yeux étaient ruisselants de larmes. Merde, il avait craqué ici, devant Nezumi. Il avait décidément aussi peu d'amour propre que l'autre se plaisait à le dire. Les deux mains de Nezumi se refermèrent sur ses poignets et il le plaqua violement contre la porte. Sa tête heurta le battant de bois, se qui provoqua des fourmillements jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il arque bouta son corps pour tenter de se dégager, mais en vain, les doigts de Nezumi le maintenaient comme des serfs de rapaces.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais ça suffit ! siffla Nezumi entre ses dents, furibond.

- Et toi à quoi tu joues ?! sanglota le prisonnier. Tu ne veux pas de moi alors…

Dans sa bouche, il sentait le goût saler des larmes, qui se mêlait à l'amertume de son cœur.

- Tu es cruel…continua presque Shion presque pour lui-même.

- Ouais et alors ? Si t'as autant envi de mourir fait en sorte que je ne me sente pas responsable okay ? T'es vraiment un gamin pourris gâté, tu ne survivrais pas deux minutes sans moi.

L'étau se desserra autour de ses poignets, manifestement il en avait fini avec lui. Mais au lieu de ça, il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Shion resta interdit une fraction de seconde, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais la voix de son aimé résonna tout près de son oreille, rassurante.

- Ecoute, je te donne le droit de pleurer pour cette fois. Pleure ta maman chérie, pleure ton confort perdu, pleure ta petite Safu, pleure se que tu veux. Mais après, laisse tout ça derrière toi, oublis tout, plus jamais je veux te voir pleurer, tu dois être fort, rien ne doit t'atteindre.

Ses doigts lissaient doucement la chevelure blanche de Shion, et il le berçait presque. Shion s'abandonna alors à cette étreinte, bien décider à boire le poisson jusqu'à la lie. Il passa ses bras autour de la poitrine fine mais forte de Nezumi et enfouit ses sanglots dans son cou. Pendant ce temps, l'autre poursuivait.

- Je te dois beaucoup trop Shion, alors je serais à tes côtés pour toujours, mais tu devras te contenter de ça, ça ne sera jamais rien de plus, mais jamais rien de moins non plus. Je ne te sauverais pas toujours, mais si tu as besoin de moi et que tu le mérites, je te soutiendrai. Je ne te promets rien, je t'apprendrai ce dont tu as besoin, les livres, la bagarre aussi, comment est la vraie vie…

Shion se cramponna d'avantage à Nezumi, il ne voulait rien louper de ses paroles. Elles étaient ce qu'il voulait entendre, car il le savait, pour son acariâtre ami, c'était là une déclaration qu'il n'avait jamais fait. S'il voulait croire à sa bonne étoile, c'était même une déclaration d'amour. Mais il y croyait à sa bonne étoile, car il y a quatre ans, elle avait fait entrer dans sa chambre un miracle. Ce miracle était en train de le serrer dans ses bras tendrement. Il n'avait plus qu'à percer ses défenses. Alors sans rompre leur étreinte, Shion se leva sur la pointe de ses pieds.

- Apprends moi alors...


	6. Fuite POV Nezumi

Hello tout le monde, je n'avais pas pris la parole depuis le début de l'histoire, mais il faut dire que bon voilà ça faisait longtemps et j'avais un peu perdu l'habitude de ce petit monde. Bref, je m'excuse pour le temps qu'il a fallu pour poster ce nouveau chapitre... Mais j'y arrivais pas quoi... et puis je l'ai laisser prendre un peu la poussière c'est vrai... Bref, là on commence doucement à rentrer dans le vif du sujet, mais pas encore de lemon.

Je voulais surtout remercier celles (et ceux, sait-on jamais) qui se sont abonnés à l'histoire, l'on mise en favorité (voir les 2) et bien entendu ceux qui m'ont fait l'honneur de commentaires! Yahou des reviews! Bref n'hésitez pas à faire tout ça, je prends même les doléances pour la suite des évènements si vous avez des envies particulières, des remarques, des griefs...

Merci encore de lire mon histoire, à vous les studios!

* * *

Et c'était reparti, Shion avait de nouveau réduit la distance de leurs lèvres au minimum. Il sentait son haleine chaude qui se heurtait à la sienne. Nezumi attendit le contact, mais il n'en eut pas. Shion restait immobile face à lui, sur la pointe des pieds, et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Le moindre mouvement provoquerait la rencontre de leur bouche. Les lèvres de Nezumi le démangeaient. Bien sur qu'il voulait l'embrasser. Mais à quel prix ?

- Apprends moi alors… susurra Shion.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir meilleure excuse que celle là. Il pèserait le pour et le contre plus tard. Encore une fois Shion avait raison de lui.

- D'accord.

Nezumi se laissa aller à un baiser tendre, au goût de larmes. Il sentit que son invité frémir à son contact, l'étreinte de ses bras se resserra encore autour de ses côtes. Mais elle était si faible, Shion était vraiment fragile, mais c'est ce qui le rendait si attendrissant. Comme un enfant, ses petits poings s'agrippaient à ses vêtements quand le baiser devint plus sensuel. Nezumi passa sa langue sur la commissure des lèvres de Shion pour approfondir leur baiser. Il eut la réaction attendue, il ouvrit légèrement la bouche dans un gémissement étouffé. Nezumi en profita pour quémander l'entrée. Mais quand sa langue effleura celle de Shion celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul et mis fin à leur étreinte. Nezumi soupira, ça allait tout juste devenir intéressant…pas cool.

- Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que Shion le regardait un peu abasourdi.

- C'est que…

- Pour ton information, c'est comme ça que s'embrasse les grandes personnes. C'est ta première leçon.

Shion grommela et se détourna, boudeur. Nezumi très amusé par la tournure des évènements se colla dans son dos. Il calla son visage dans la nuque de Shion et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille. Shion se pétrifia.

- Un problème chéri ? se moqua Nezumi en lui soufflant dans l'oreille.

Shion gémit et tenta de s'échapper, mais les bras impérieux de Nezumi n'étaient pas d'accord. Il allait lui faire regretter d'être aussi mignon. Les longs doigts de Nezumi caressaient les lèvres de Shion, l'empêchant de contenir ses gémissements et ses soupires. Son autre main se glissa sous la chemise blanche pour effleurer l'aine de Shion, qui eut un nouveau de mouvement de recul, se qui eu pour effet de le coller encore d'avantage à lui.

- Te frotte pas comme ça à moi, susurra-t-il à son oreille. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on aille plus loin qu'un simple bisou…

A ces paroles, Nezumi sentit que les joues de Shion se réchauffaient. Trop mignon, il avait honte. Attrapant le lobe de ses dents, il continuait à caresser le ventre rond. Il sentait que Shion frémissait dès qu'il se rapprochait de la ceinture, mais il continuait à retenir ses gémissements. Mais il n'en avait pas fini avec lui, subrepticement il glissa ses doigts sous le pantalon de son prisonnier. Celui-ci, lui sembla-t-il, était en train de piquer un nouveau fard, et se laissa tomber au sol pour se recroqueviller. Nezumi soupira, d'amusement ou de lassitude, il ne pouvait le dire lui même.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu caches?

Silence. Qui ne dit mot consent comme on dit. Abandonnant le pantalon inaccessible, Nezumi commençait à prendre quelques libertés avec les boutons de la chemise de Shion, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repousse, les yeux brillants.

Décidemment, il ne le comprenait pas, pourquoi Shion le rejetait de la sorte? Pourquoi alors que son corps et son cœur semblaient l'aimer? Pourquoi diable sa raison, ou dieu sait quoi d'autre, l'obligeait à se comporter de la sorte? Ça le foutait en rogne, en fait tout ce qui n'allait pas comme il le voulait avait tendance à lui faire monter la moutarde au nez. Et là, clairement rien n'allait selon ses souhaits.

C'est peut-être à cause de cette exaspération accumulée qu'il fut un peu rude avec Shion. Le visage fermé, il l'attrapa par le col, le forçant à se relever, puis il faucha une de ses jambes pour le faire tomber brutalement sur le lit. Shion en eu le souffle coupé et resta interdit, Nezumi désormais au dessus de lui, lui coupant tout échappatoire.

- Tu veux quoi au juste ? aboya-t-il. Tu me chauffes et après tu joues les tortues ?!

Shion mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant rosir, et détourna les yeux sans réponse. Un de ses bras monta pour cacher son visage tandis que l'autre remettait en place sa chemise afin de recouvrir sa peau.

- Ah ça non ! Tu ne vas pas fuir comme ça !

Nezumi l'attrapa par les poignets, l'immobilisant pour de bon. Le corps de son prisonnier un peu plus enfoncé dans le lit. Il n'allait pas le laisser faire, maintenant que lui avait renoncé, il avait bien l'intention d'avoir ce qu'il voulait, et les vêtements de Shion étaient un obstacle. Cependant, il avait quelque peu les mains prises. Avisant son écharpe sur les barreaux du lit, il lâcha un des poignets de Shion et s'en saisit, mais celui-ci de bougea pas suivant ses mouvements. On ne lui résistait pas sans en payer les conséquences. En un rien de temps, les mains du jeune homme se retrouvèrent au dessus de sa tête, attaché à l'un des barreaux en fer forgé du lit.

- Euh… Nezumi ? demanda Shion manifestement inquiet, tandis que ses vêtements prenaient le large.

- Quoi encore.


	7. Marques POV Shion

Ce n'était même pas une question. Il faut dire qu'il avait légèrement perdu le contrôle de la situation, il n'était pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Shion tira sur ses bras pour tester l'écharpe. Le tissu grinça mais le nœud ne bougea pas, il était pris au piège. Pas que ça lui déplaise au contraire, le regard de Nezumi sur lui était vraiment intense et lui réchauffait le corps, ce dont il n'avait de toute manière pas besoin, lui même en ayant déjà particulièrement envi... Mais...

- Tu crois que l'on pourrait éteindre la lumière?

Nezumi lui jeta un regard mi éberlué mi dégoûté, on aurait dit qu'il venait de proférer la pire des inepties.

- Tu as peur de te montrer tout nu ? le raya Nezumi.

Il s'empourpra, à quoi ça rimait de se moquer dans une situation pareil ? Il n'avait vraiment aucune empathie.

- Mais mon corps… je…

- Parce que c'est vraiment ça en plus ? s'exclama-t-il interloqué. Tu sais je suis au courant que tu es un garçon.

Il avait son petit sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon. Faisant fi de sa demande, il finit de le débarrasser de son pantalon, puis enleva son propre haut.

Pour la première fois, Shion pu voir à quoi ressemblait le corps de Nezumi. Dans ses fantasmes, il ne l'avait pas imaginé physiquement, mais plutôt comme une entité, et là c'était bien réel, pas juste une voix. La peau de Nezumi était claire et sans défaut, il était fin, mais ses muscles se dessinaient, fermes et puissants sous sa peau d'opale, pas étonnant qu'il n'ait eu aucun mal à le maitriser. Shion tira à nouveau sur ses liens, c'était trop frustrant de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, il en avait tellement envi. Il s'arcbouta encore une fois cherchant à s'approcher du fruit qu'on lui refusait, mais retomba dans un soupire de contrariété.

- Ça doit être tellement frustrant d'être attaché. J'aimerai vraiment pas être à ta place.

- Tu es si beau Nezumi.

Il sembla un peu désarçonné par cette remarque, toute moquerie s'effaça de son sourire, qui se fit infiniment tendre. Nezumi se rapprocha sensiblement de lui, bientôt la chaleur de sa peau l'électrifia. Mais Nezumi prenait bien soin de ne pas le toucher, se reculant sous ses ruades. Il se pencha tout près de son oreille, ses longues mèches soyeuses léchant le bord de son visage et sa nuque. Shion frémit, sensible, l'haleine chaude de Nezumi lui fit perdre la raison quand il lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Alors pourquoi tu veux éteindre la lumière ?

Sa voix était lourde de sous entendue, elle s'était fait cajoleuse, hypnotique. La respiration contre sa carotide empêchait Shion de se concentrer, et donc de mentir.

- Mais… c'est… c'est moi le problème…

- Et pourquoi ça ? l'interrogea Nezumi en descendant vers ses tétons mine de rien.

- Mon corps est horrible…huuum…

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne l'interrompit pas, mais peut-être était-il simplement trop occupé à faire rougir les tétons de Shion pour prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il les sussotait doucement, se reculant à l'occasion pour admirer le travail et soufflé dessus pour les faire se dresser encore d'avantage.

- …je veux pas que… haaa…

Les dents de Nezumi venait de le mordre doucement, la sensation était nouvelle, et perturbante, les morsures lui arrachaient des petites peintes. Shion aurait voulu porter ses mains à sa bouche pour empêcher ses gémissements si embarrassants de sortir, mais c'était impossible.

- …pas que tu vois…haaa non arrête… je…

Nezumi avait fini d'ouvrir sa chemise, le ne pouvait bien sur pas la retirer, mais elle ne couvrait plus rien du tout. Il abandonna les tétons pour dessiner des cercles de salive autour de son nombril. Puis sans préavis, sa langue s'introduit à l'intérieur de son nombril, et ses mains profitèrent de la diversion pour se glisser sous ses fesses et l'attirèrent à lui.

- Nezumi… ne me regarde pas…

Il arrêta le périple de sa langue, pour le regarder directement dans les yeux.

- Et si j'en ai envi ? Quelle est l'intérêt si je ne te vois pas ?

- Mais…

- Tu sais j'ai déjà vu tout ce que tu voudrais me cacher.

- …pas comme ça…

- C'est vrai pas « en action »

- Non pas défigurer ! Pas avec ses marques affreuses ! Pas avec ses yeux de démons ! Pas avec …aie

Tout était sorti si vite, que Shion s'en était mordu la langue. Il avait envi de pleurer, de douleur, mais aussi de honte. A présent Nezumi, le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Il se dégagea et se leva.

- Shion… Je crois qu'il y a un petit mal entendu. Tu n'es pas défigurer, tu n'es pas un monstre, ou un démon…quoi que pour ça…

Shion voulu répliquer, mais Nezumi ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité et posa une main impérieuse sur sa bouche.

- Non toi tu ne dis rien, et tu m'écoutes sagement ! Compris ?

Le prisonnier acquiesça.

I- l y a dans ce monde des gens différents. No.6 détruit la différence. Avais-tu vu avant moi quelqu'un aux yeux gris ?

Shion fit non de la tête.

- As-tu déjà vu quelqu'un de mutiler ? Une cicatrice apparente ? Non, jamais. Car ses gens là finissent ici. Ils sont considérer comme impropre et jeter, mais toi tu ne dois pas penser comme ça d'accord ?

Il le libéra de son bâillon de chair. Shion ne parla pas tout de suite, il avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Alors je suis normal pour toi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Non pas normal ! Exceptionnel ! tout comme votre serviteur, mon prince.

Et Nezumi lui offrit son plus beau sourire, et se retourna. C'est alors qu'il la vit vraiment pour la première fois. Il l'avait entraperçut cette fameuse nuit il y a 4ans, mais cette fois, il avait le temps de l'analyser. Dans le bas du dos de Nezumi, sa peau parfaite se boursouflait en une étoile écarlate.

- C'est une brûlure, mais aussi un souvenir. Si tu es un monstre alors moi je suis une aberration.

- Jamais de la vie !

- C'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire.

Et il fondit sur lui, comme un oiseau sur une proie, ce que Shion avait décidément l'impression d'être face au regard gourmand de Nezumi.

* * *

Pas encore de lemon, mais bon je pense que tout à chacun s'attends au contenu du prochain chapitre!

J'espère que vous avez plaisir à lire! reviews? (et oui je fais la manche)


	8. Eros POV Nezumi

Bon attention les yeux ça devient sérieux! donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir, il va y avoir du "sport" genre celui avec deux grosses guillemets autour, du cul quoi!

Bon on passe gentiment dans le rating M, donc pas de panique si vous ne retrouver pas l'histoire à l'endroit habituel!

Je remercie encore une fois toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, peut importe la manière, peut importe le flacon quand il y a l'ivresse!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Franchement, c'était n'importe quoi, les gens de N°6 avaient vraiment de drôle de préoccupations, et aussi pas mal de perversion pour que leurs enfants en arrivent à penser de la sorte. Mais bon, il avait mieux à faire pour le moment, c'était l'heure de passer à table ! Il se jeta alors sur le pauvre petit Shion, totalement à sa merci, tout attaché qu'il était à son lit.

- Bon où en étions nous ?

Shion rit nerveusement et Nezumi lui répondit par un sourire qu'il ne voulait pas particulièrement rassurant. Voir Shion ficelé de la sorte lui donnait des envies perverses.

Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Shion pour lui intimer le silence.

- Tu vas être sage maintenant, d'accord ? dit-il tout bas. Et faire ce que je dis.

Shion hocha la tête sans comprendre. Nezumi passa ses doigts sur la joue de Shion pour ne laisser que son pouce que ses lèvres charnues. Il les redessinait encore et encore, parfois doucement, parfois pressant, enfin il y joignit sa propre bouche ouvrant celle de Shion à loisir de son pouce. Sa langue entrepris un inventaire complet de sa comparse, chatouillant le palais, titillant les labres, parcourant la gencive. Shion commençait à perdre haleine. Il tirait sur ses bras comme pour s'accrocher à Nezumi. Les sensations nouvelles le faisaient gémir, en particulier lorsque Nezumi faisait se rencontrer les côtés de leur langue, qu'il frottait alors lascivement de la sienne. Puis il se retira pour admirer son œuvre. Les joues de Shion étaient roses, ses yeux vitreux, sa respiration était saccadée et il peinait à reprendre son souffle. De ses lèvres humides encore entrouvertes s'échappait un mince filet de bave. Un peu plus bas, sous son sous-vêtement, Nezumi le devinait…hum… très en forme. Bon dieu que ce tableau était érotique. Au final peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu éteindre la lumière, il ne pourrait jamais se retenir. Non mais quelle idée stupide, le spectacle était trop imprenable pour s'en priver ! Quoi que… il manquait quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait. En fait il y avait quelque chose de trop.

Nezumi passa alors ses doigts sous l'élastique de l'encombrant caleçon. Shion trop embrumé ne réagit qu'à grand peine, il y avait même quelque chose de suppliant dans son regard. Cette vision de son protégé ainsi abandonné aux plaisirs de la chaire, le faisait de plus en plus se sentir à l'étroit. D'autant plus qu'à présent, la virilité de Shion pointait vers lui, celui-ci gémissait d'impatience tandis qu'un peu de liquide glissait le long de sa hampe. Ne souhaitant pas son malheur, Nezumi empoignât ses genoux et releva les jambes de Shion qui hoqueta de surprise. La vue était encore meilleure. Nezumi déposa ses lèvres contre le genou et avec un sourire lui intimât de nouveau le silence. Il y glissa alors tout doucement sa langue et descendit le long de sa cuisse avec une lenteur calculée. Sous sa bouche il sentait les muscles se contracter tandis que Shion se mordait la lèvre inférieure de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il descendait entre ses cuisses. Il s'arrêtait par moment pour apposer sa marque par petits baisers rouges ou légères traces de dents, chaque escale augmentant l'impatience de Shion.

Enfin, il arriva au creux de ses cuisses, là où le membre dressé l'appelait désespérément. Nezumi ne l'aurait jamais cru aussi avide, cela avait été une riche idée que de l'attacher.

Que faire? Que faire? Que faire? Il avait clairement envi de prendre son temps, que ça soit si bon que jamais Shion ne puisse se satisfaire de quelqu'un d'autre, il voulait placer la barre le plus haut possible, pour qu'il soit à sa merci pour toujours. Il voulait que Shion se donne à lui pour compenser son propre échec à lui résister. Il voulait un abandon total, des supplications.

Sa décision prise, il souffla sur le gland gonflé de frustration. Shion tressaillit, et tourna ses yeux embués vers Nezumi, clairement mal à l'aise.

- Ne fait pas ça... Gemit-il suppliant.

- Pourtant tu as l'air d'en avoir envi... Répondit l'autre en appliquant un coup de langue sur l'intimité de Shion qui laissa échapper un gémissement à faire rougir les saintes. Tu as même l'air d'aimer ça.

- C'est...trop...

- Bon?

- Embarrassant !

Nezumi se releva, sans pour autant laisser le loisir à son protégé de reprendre ses esprits. D'une main, il jouait avec ses bourses, et remontait pour quelques mouvements de vas er vient, juste pour maintenir la tension. De son autre main, il écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage en fixant l'autre droit dans les yeux.

- Ne regard pas alors...

- Mais... Je...

Bon il allait devoir se passer un temps de son jolie regard suppliant, mais l'expérience n'en serait que plus intense. Avisant la pile de vêtements jetés au sol, il abandonna Shion et attrapa son haut pour le rouler d'un geste de poignet. Nezumi en profita également pour se défaire de son pantalon, afin que Shion puisse le voir avant de devenir aveugle. Remontant sur le lit, où l'autre n'avait pas bouger, il colla son bassin contre celui de Shion, faisant se rencontrer leur érection. Celle de Nezumi en devenait presque douloureuse tellement il en avait envi. Il avait tellement le reflexe de se caresser lorsqu'il pensait à Shion qu'à présent il avait envi de se masturber en le regardant droit dans les yeux, mieux que se soit Shion qui le touche. Mais non, ce moment était pour son petit prince, et lui même en tirait une autre forme de plaisir. Le contact de leur érection se frottant l'une à l'autre lui arrachait des petits grognements, accentués par les plaintes de Shion, qui ne restait pas en reste de mouvement de bassin gourmand. Le plaisir montait pour tout deux, spécialement lorsque Nezumi se saisit de leur deux hampes pour les masturber doucement. Les gémissements de son partenaire se transformaient progressivement en hoquets de plaisir, les yeux perdus dans le vide, ses points attachés s'accrochant aux barreaux du lit.

- Nezumi...je...ça...peina-t-il à articuler.

Mais il n'avait pas oublier son objectif premier, et avant que Shion n'ai pu atteindre son paroxysme, dont il n'etait pas loin lui non plus, il stoppa ses caresses, et se releva quelque peu.

- Non... S'il te plait...je...

Ahhhh... Manifestement il n'en pouvait plus, il était à point. Parfait. Nezumi se glissa dans sa nuque pour y déposer quelques baisers qui finirent d'affoler Shion, mais qui surtout le distrayaient pendant qu'il récupérait son bandeau de fortune. Il remonta doucement vers ses lèvres, l'autre se tournant vers lui pour en précipiter la rencontre. Mais il n'y déposa qu'un bisou furtif et le plongea dans le noir.


	9. Aveuglette POV Shion

Voilà enfin le chapitre suivant, je sais que beaucoup se sont demander si seulement il y aurait une suite, je sais tout ^^

Bref, j'étais très prise par mes concours et recherche d'appart et de boulot, et après j'avais perdu le rythme...

Re-bref, désolé pour l'attente et bonne lecture

* * *

Un instant, Shion crut qu'il était devenu aveugle. Dans d'autres circonstances, cette remarque lui aurait parue stupide. Mais Nezumi s'appliquait à lui faire perdre la tête depuis un moment, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était un franc succès. Le contact de ses lèvres affolait son épiderme et agitait son bassin de mouvements incontrôlés. Bref les hormones se jouaient de ses sens. C'était quelle hormone déjà ? Ca ne lui venait pas, Safu l'aurait trouvée tout de suite, mais lui restait bloqué sur l'acétone, et clairement ce n'était pas ça.

Comme si Nezumi sentait qu'il n'était plus très concentré, il stoppa ses caresses et se leva sans un mot. Bientôt Shion sentit le froid remplacer la chaleur du corps de Nezumi. Priver de sa vue, toute sa concentration se porta aux sons qui l'entourait, tentant vainement de localiser Nezumi. Mais il n'y avait que le silence. La cavalcade d'une sourie le fit sursauter. Il commençait à avoir peur.

- Nezumi ?! Ce n'est pas drôle ! T'es où ?!

Toujours aucun bruit, il était vraiment doué pour passer inaperçu. Shion sentit alors quelque chose contre son flanc, la sensation quoi que pas désagréable manqua de lui arracher un cri.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, ce n'est que moi, susurra Nezumi à son oreille, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Qu'es ce que c'est ?

- Devine.

L'instrument inconnu caressa alors l'un de ses tétons, décrivant de petits cercles, affolant son bouton dressé. La sensation était délicate, un peu chatouillante aussi, surtout lorsque Nezumi commença à redessiner son ventre avec. Shion eu un petit rire de plaisir.

- C'est une plume !

- Ne soit pas trop fière de toi, c'était facile. Un classique.

- Muf…

- Et ça c'est quoi ?

Cette fois, Nezumi dessinait sur son torse.

- Un pinceau !

- Bien sur que c'est un pinceau, mais qu'es-ce que j'écris ?

Shion tenta de se concentrer sur la calligraphie, mais autre chose le distrayait. Il sentait la main gauche de Nezumi sur ses fesses, tantôt lui caressant la raie, tantôt les lui empoignant possessivement. Shion se laissa envahir par cette sensation d'abandon.

- Alors tu sèches le génie ?

- Tu triches…

- Abandonne alors.

Shion ne répondit pas tout de suite, Nezumi avait lâché son pinceau et maintenant ses deux mains étaient occupées à pétrir son arrière train, tandis que sa douche descendait le long de sa hampe, sans pour autant lui apporter de plaisir, juste pour signaler sa présence.

- Du abandonne ? répéta-t-il dans un baiser sur sa virilité.

- Vouiiii…

- Tu veux la réponse peut-être ?

Au ton de sa voix, il était clair qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, et que Shion n'aurait pas se qu'il voulait, si Nezumi n'avait pas se que lui désirait.

- Ouiiii !

- Supplie-moi alors.

On y était donc, franchement si c'était tout ce qu'il voulait Shion pouvait bien le lui donner de bonne grâce, avec cadeau bonus.

J- e vous en priiiis, maiiitre…

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il crut entendre une petite exclamation de surprise, mais Nezumi ne se laissait pas déstabiliser pour si peu.

Puisque tu le prends comme ça, je vais te répondre… Si c'est ça que tu demandes… J'étais en train de marquer ma propriété – de son index, il retraçait le signe sur le buste de Shion- Rat, mais ça marche pas super, alors je vais le marquer de manière plus définitive.

Shion sentait le bout du nez de Nezumi contre son aine, la caresse de ses cheveux, ses lèvres qui collaient à sa peau, et la succion toujours plus forte, presque douloureuse, puis les dents. Il gémit d'inconfort, mais Nezumi ne s'arrêtait pas, comme s'il avait voulu que la marque soit définitive.

- Tu me fais mal Nezumi…

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas dit merci, répondit-il au tac au tac.

- Idiot…

Nezumi lui tapota le bout du nez, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il entendit le petit rire de son partenaire, quand il mordit dans le vide en quête de son doigt.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part Shion, dit-il d'une voix penaude incroyablement convaincante. Vouloir me mordre, ce n'est pas gentil, pas gentil du tout. Pour te faire pardonner tu vas le lécher bien comme il faut !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Nezumi posa son index sur ses lèvres. S'il avait voulu le mordre, ça aurait été l'occasion rêvée, mais Shion avait envie de ce doigt. Le fourmillement de son bas ventre se faisait sentir, et prenait le pas sur sa raison, transformant cette action d'ordinaire idiote, en stimulation sexuelle. Il appât le doigt tentateur, prêt à transmettre dans la chaleur de sa bouche, toute son excitation à Nezumi.

* * *

Et oui j'ai même pas fini le lemon, je sais c'est pas cool, et ça le dessers aussi, mais bon... J'espère néanmoins que ça vous a plut, et le prochain sera plus rapide promis!


End file.
